Tornfurs story
'Author: 'Falling Rain This story is taken by Tornfurs point of veiw. This story is about Tornfurs story like what has happened. Prologue A beautiful white she-cat ran in the dark black night. She reached a river then looked around, she sniffed the smiled. Across the river a black tom walked out of the buches and swam acrross the shining river to the she-cat. He smiled "Hello" He said looking up at the half moon. "Hi." The she-cat said back at him, she pushed her flank aginst his and then sighed. The tom looked at her. "Whats arong Waterfur?" He asked licking her ears. Watfur felt a tear roll down her cheek "One of our kits died.." The tom stopped licking and his eyes got wide. "H-how?" He asked feeling that he just lost the most important thing in his life. Waterfur stood up and looked at him. "I wasnt around and she was the youngest and its cold so she got to cold and died." She said. The tom stood up and looked at her. "I want one of our kits, the youngest one alive." He said damanding. Waterfur looked at the ground, "Take the oldest and the youngest, I will keep Berrykit." She said. "Lets meet at sunhigh tomorrow." She walked away in the distance into the tall pines. Chapter one Hello, my name is Tornfur. I am a warrior of Snowclan, I have a sister Berrytail she is the medicine cat. You guys don't know much about my other siblings but you will learn more about them later on. But first, I have to tell you my story. Lets start from the begining. It has been a week since my little sister has been born, my other siblings have been resting a lot while I just wait till they wake up. I looked at my brother as he sat up yawning, he looked at me. "Good morning Graykit!" He said. I smiled, "Morning Blackkit" I meowed as my sisters woke up. Springkit punced up exitedly. Springpaw was my youngest sister my other siblings were older than us. "Lets go play!" Springpaw yowled, she ran out of the den. Behind her were Blackit and Sunkit my older sister and brother. I looked at mother I wasnt going to run out without permission like my idiot siblings. She nodded and a dashed out side, "Wait for me!" I yelped at my siblings as I ran toward them. Sunkit sat there looking at Mountainpaw. Sunkit woundnt take her eyes of him. walked up to her, "We all know you want to become an apprentice but you arent staring at him because of that. You have crush." I giggled. "No I don't Graykit!!" She growled. Mountainpaw started to walk over. "Don't get your wiskers in a twist Sunkit." I said laughing. Mountainpaw looked at us like we were crazy. Mountainpaw looked at Sunkit, "Arent you a little old to be a kit?" He asked looking at her with thoughtfull eyes. Sunkit blushed. "I am 6 moons becoming an apprentice today" Mountainpaw smiled. "That will be cool." She sat bye her licking her ears. I almost barfed with the rest of my siblings I looked at Springkit. "Arent you guys a little young." Springkit snarled ar Mountainpaw and Sunkit. Sunkit frowned at her. "We are just friends." She growled and walked away. Springkit rolled her eyes. "What freaks." She snorted and left only Blackkit and I. "Nice familly we have." Backkit said to me. "I know right?" I giggled watching my mom walk out of the den. I smiled and ran toward her.